Starlight naruto version of twilight!
by EmotionallyChallengedGirl
Summary: dont worry its not all in the exact steps as twilight but in a more different version if they were in the situaion. im not telling who edward is! although u may know by now.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n okay so this is like a weird remix of twilight in naruto version. idk if someones done this idea already but mines is different so dont hate and this came to me in a dream weird! so i decided to write it. The Naruto characters arent gonna act twilight charactery but like themselves so just keep reading and reviewing :333**

I hugged my mom tight saying another goodbye. "Alright guys we should get going." My stepfather said. He closed the trunk after putting my bags in. Yeah I could tell he already wanted me gone now. He didn't really care I was leaving he already thought I was a freak.  
We got in the car and drove off to the airport. I really wasn't ready for this at all I didn't want to leave my mom but I couldn't stand going from one place to another so quickly and have to get use to that. I have problems getting use to things up until now. I closed my eyes on the plane ride. Goodbye Suna hello Konoha.

My real dad drove around the small town again making sure I was remembering it all before we finally went home. "And this is that bakery I showed you remember?"  
"Yeah, Dad I remember."

"Oh good. Oh there goes the library again. You remember seeing that right."

"Only about 5 times now."

"Good."

He took some turns I remember perfectly by now and pulled into our houses lot. I grabbed the bags I kept with me up front and closed the door.

"If you want I could drive you all around again tomorrow if you don't think you've memorized it."

"No! Its okay I think I got it by heart."

"Great."

My dads a weirdo sometimes but I won't let him know. He helped me with my bags from the trunk and we entered the house. It was really small to me to share between the both of us.

"I got a better Tv. Oh and there's some shelves now in the bathroom."

"Right there's one bathroom."

He led me to my room and dropped off my bags. He looked around and I did too. Nothing had changed really from this room. It looked as if he didn't want anything to.

"You like pink right?" Oh what the hell! I looked down on my bed and yup. My sheets were hot pink with lighter pink sakura blossoms. I can't hurt his feelings but I just sigh. "Pinks..." Gulp. "...cool."

"Great cause they were a discount at the flea market. But don't worry there new and not used. Well im going there's a game I don't wanna miss."

I turned back at the cheap material as I heard him leaving. Wait he's coming back. "Oh wait how's your little sister?" He questioned.  
"Oh. Uh she's great. Almost done losing teeth." I fake smiled at him.

"Good she always was my favorite." I snapped my head in his direction and he did too. "Uh. I mean..losing teeth was always my favorite...whoo fun! Hehe. Bye."

He closed the door behind him as I began unpacking and putting my stuff on drawers.  
I heard noise like laughter coming from outside my window after awhile. I looked out seeing two people I didn't recognize talking with my dad.

"So Chief Hyuuga here it is." I heard as I exited the house to where they were.

"And here comes Hinata now." I looked down.

"Hinata you remember Kiba and Billy Inuzuka." I looked down at the old man in a wheel chair then at his son. "Yeah pretty much."

My dad looked at Billy before poking his forhead. "Told you she'd remember you old man."

"Hey whatsup." He came up to me. "Sup." I looked at him.

"You use to throw toys at me when we were little." He smiled.

I moved my eyebrows together in an apologizing way. "Sorry."

"DON'T CALL ME OLD!" I heard Billy shout.

"Oh yeah watcha gonna do old man."

"Are they always like this?" I asked Kiba still looking at our Dads. "Its gotten worse with age trust me on that. It was never this bad before up until last year." He answered me.

I looked back at them play wrestling a bit before they turned there attention back to me. "So Hinata you like your home coming present?"  
I looked back at what I was leaning on hitting my funny bone. "Ah Crud!" I said from the pain trying to not have to hold my elbow like a little baby. I looked back at them with my eyes finally opened they all had there heads down.

"Your dad sad you didn't like flashy things so we sold it to him."  
"And I had totally rebuilt the engine."  
"It wasn't exactly cheap and im always looking for bargains."

they think i mean the car! Crap I must of hurt there feelings "Oh, no! I mean my elbow I banged it."

"Oh so you like it then! Let me show you how it works!"  
I opened the door as he came around accidently smashing him. Whoops. "Hey I could give you rides in the morning now."  
"Um no I go to school on the reservation."  
"Oh never mind it would have been nice knowing one person."

**a/n hoped you liked it! please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n okay so here it is chapter two. im sooo happy for the reviews i am getting on this fanfic. *tear* i feel so touched by all of you thank you hehe well here it is chapter two. O.O**

I drove my car in to the schools parking lot. I put the stick in park and a loud bang shot out. I looked through the mirror at the back of my car. Gahh I really wish nobody got lost in that thick black smoke.  
Its my first day in the middle of the year in the middle of the quarter. Great.

I looked at the map they had given me and back at my scheduele. I felt someone come up from behind me and bang agaisnt my shoulders putting there arms around me. "Greetings youthful one! You are the new student I believe! Hinata Hyuuga right?"

"Um yeah... how did you know-"

"Everybody is talking about you so don't worry about anything. I know all about the schools youthfulness. You can call me Lee!" He shouted putting his thumb up and smiling brightly.

"Oh okay." I looked at his arm around me. "Please get your hand off me."

"Oh right!" He said taking his arm off me. "Well I just thought I should get to know you before the interview of yours. The front page of the school paper! How youthful!" he gave another thumbs up.

"Um please don't I don't want attention."

"Oh okay relax. I won't put anything."

"Thanks" I said relaxing a bit

~*~  
Volleyball is stupid. The ball never goes in the direction I hit it in and no matter how hard I try it never works out with my clumsy self. I got aggravated as it came in my direction and smacked out to the other side of the room. I looked at where it was going and SMACK!

"Oh My God! I am so sorry for that. I told them I shouldn't play." I said.

"Nah that's okay, Im Naruto."

"Hinata." I said taking his hand he extended to me. "She's really good huh?" I heard someone say I turned my attention to the girl. "Im Sakura by the way." Naruto was also looking at her now taking notice. She's the captain to the other team so why is she here I thought. "You should sit with us at lunch today. We could show you around the school?" She said with her perky self the last sentence sounding like a question in my head.

"That's funny I thought I already got a map." I couldn't help but saying so she wouldn't bother me.

"Ha ha ha. That's funny." Sounding conjested she said.

"You're good." Naruto said pointing at me and laughing. "Im Sakura by the way." She said again for no particular reason we parted ways as she stayed behind then went back to her spot on the court.

We all sat at lunch together eating our lunches. Me, Lee, Naruto, Sakura, and TenTen. "So Hinata right?" I looked at my caller it was just TenTen. "Um yeah." She nodded understanding. "I was wondering if I could take pictures for the feature."

"Do not speak to Hinata that way TenTen the feature is dead!."

"Oh." She said sorry. I felt bad a bit maybe I should say a joke. "You could do how big some peoples forheads are?" I asked everyone laughed and looked at Sakura-whoops.

"No that's not funny." She whined. "That's not funny."

I don't know what happened but someone kissed me on the cheek and off went Naruto running off and Lee.

"Um don't mind Chougi he thinks he has a shot with every girl who goes here." I shook my head then took notice of the people at a far end table who weren't eating.

"Who are they?" I asked whispering because one them with chicken butt hair was deciding to glare at me making me ponder if I should glare back or not.

"There the Uchiha's." I couldn't help but notice Sakura's voice got low. "There adoptive kids of this doctor Kakshi and his wife Kurenai who moved here a few years ago. Nobody doesn't really know much about them. There all together though which is weird."

"There not actually related." TenTen said but Sakura only shrugged her off.

"The older one is Itachi and he's with the blond one Ino. And then the weird one dancing around for some reason to her table is Matsuri she's with Gaara the one that looks like he's constipated. And that cute, hot, sexy beast over there is Sasuke."

"Yeah he's the only one alone, but maybe I could fix that." TenTen said with a sigh.

Sakura snapped her head at her. "No I told you I wanted him. Don't waist your time." "Okay." TenTen said throwing her hands up. "Not even you Hinata." "Wasn't planning on it." I said turning my attention back at my food.

I walked into the classroom with Naruto and Lee following me around way too much. I told the teacher who I was and asked him where I could sit. "Oh you can sit right there." He pointed to any empty seat. "Thanks." I said not looking to where he pointed knowing there was probably only a few empty seats left on that side so ill pick the first one.

I looked back at his fingers direction. Oh Hell No!

So here I am sitting in this seat next to the famous Sasuke Uchiha who is glaring at me for some reason and im not sure but I think he sniffed me and is covering his noes now which is making me feel bad because I don't smell! I really feel uncomfortable being this much observed by someone I don't even know.

I couldn't even concentrate on my studies cause of him. I could've sworn his eyes had turned red but I think I was just imagining it.

He got up quick just as the bell rang leaving me frightened for my life. I got through the school day and went to my truck I left not even caring about Sasuke Uchiha anymore.

When I went back to school those days Sasuke wasn't there. I never saw him and 2 weeks had passed. The rest of his family would look at me when I just look for a second and that was weird for me.

Sasuke hadn't showed up to school and I have to admit it was scaring me.

**a/n ohkay thank you for reading pease review on this chapter ot seems kinda short cuz im trying thi thing where i make paragraphs now. :]**

**please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n heyy so this is the next chappy its pretty short sodont throw fruit at me for it but thats how i keep up the suspense of the story, anyways im not getting much reviews but i gotta keep trying with this fanfic anyways! hehe please read and review and no burns either burns will be used to hea up my ramen and bake my cookies thank you!**

It was freaking freezing cold when I woke up. Seriously I need to buy a heater (sp?) for this place. I got dressed up in my winter clothes which was a shirt with a sweater- or sweatshirt or hoodie as my teachers always corrected me.

I fell flat on my butt and elbow. I smothered my curses seeing my Dad was looking right at me with a confused look. "Didn't you read the sign I put up?" I looked behind me to see a bright yellow and orange sign that read 'Hinata! Watch out for ice!' I looked back away then to him. "Guess I missed it. Heh Heh."

"Oh well just be careful next time. I got you new tires for the truck so they won't slide on the ice."

"Oh thanks." I said. Now noticing the tires but not truely seeing any difference about them.

"Eh they were a discount." Well ill see you later he said going to his cop door. I turned back to my tuck then back at him. "Oh! Sorry!" He helped me up with care then went back to his car.

"Well thanks, hey you're heading into work early today. Why?" My dad half shrugged nearing his car. "This security guard wasn't eaten by an animal of some sort." He shrugged not truly interested in the story. "An animal?" I asked. "You're not in Suna anymore Hinata."

~*~

I got out of the cafeteria and to the classroom to sit down while i had Naruto and Lee trailing me. It was pretty early so I got out a notebook page and started letting my mind wander. I guess Sasuke wouldn't come today either. I wonder if it was my fault he hadn't come back.

I was shadowed by someone who sat down next to me I looked back at my side to see him there. He looked at me with lighter looking eye color than the last time I saw him.

"Hello, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last time. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and you are Hinata Hyuuga." I looked around biting my lip a bit in a nervous fit before looking at him. "Yeah." I answered though it wasn't exactly a question. We worked in quiet for a bit before he asked me a real question.

"So why'd you move here?" I looked down. "My mom is traveling a lot with her new boyfriend so I decided id stay here with my dad." He looked a bit confused you don't traveling so im assuming you moved here to be in a place where there's barely sun right?"

I looked at him holding back laughs. "I don't like any cold wet thing I don't really... *gasp*." He scoffed and looked like he was hurt. "Okay fine habve you ever considered cold things don't like you?" he groweled. Whoa.

"Um what?" I asked scared a bit for my life.

"Huh sorry nothing." He looked down.

"Hey did you get contacts?"

"What? No."

"Last time I saw you you're eyes were black now I swear there's a design on them."

"Oh right um. No I... its the lighting in here... um bye." He scoffed again then walked off."

~*~

I looked down at the tires again and knelt to touch the special ice mirror. I looked across the parking lot and saw Sasuke looking at me. I looked back slowy as I heard a screech and saw Chouji came in his van about to crush into me. I felt a push and tug and looked up as Sasuke held me and stopped the van with one hand leaving a dent in there. He looked at me with red eyes and a swirl black design in them

**a/n how was it? ahh it sux! jk... hope it doesnt.**

**please read and review**


End file.
